


Legacy of Skull Island

by KaijuHobbit22



Category: Jurassic Park Original Trilogy (Movies), Jurassic World Evolution (Video Game), Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies), King Kong (2005), King Kong Lives (1986)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, King Kong/Jurassic Park mashup, Lockwood catches on faster, Mills gets sent to prison, Minor Canonical Character(s), Non-Canonical Character Survival, Other, Raptor Squad (Jurassic Park) Lives, Rescue Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 02:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20220382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaijuHobbit22/pseuds/KaijuHobbit22
Summary: This story was greatly inspired by PonchoFireWalker01's 'Preserving and Reviving the Skull' on Deviantart. After all, I am a DIEHARD FAN of both Peter Jackson's amazing remake of King Kong and Jurassic Park/World. Only this time, MORE animals from Skull Island are going to be rescued by Carl and his crew before the island sinks.





	Legacy of Skull Island

**Author's Note:**

> Now, all of the creatures rescued from Skull Island are the ones from the book, The World of Kong: A Natural History of Skull Island, while also keeping the animals to their descriptions in said book.

In 1933, a single discovery, a single event has changed and shook the world forever.

Carl Denham, a rumored controversial movie-director, had brought and unveiled to a stunned crowd at the Alhambra Theater a true wonder that he had discovered on an uncharted island in the Indian Ocean.

Not a movie...but a creature that was neither man nor beast.

A gorilla that was 25-feet tall and weighing in at 5 tons...

KONG, THE EIGHTH WONDER OF THE WORLD!!!!

The beast's discovery brought awe, wonder, shock...and terror.

When Kong was shot down from the Empire State Building by F8C-5 Helldiver Biplanes from the U.S Navy, the story of his own life might've ended...

But not the story of his homeland:

The infamous Skull Island.

Located west of Sumatra and just as mysterious or even more so than Kong, Skull Island was a complete geological and evolutionary anomaly that harbored both wonders and horrors from a bygone age. This island provided zoologists their wildest dreams, while giving field scientists their worst nightmares.

At the start of 1934, twelve expeditions, funded by universities and private organizations from all over America, were dispatched to Skull Island to observe and catalogue both it's wonders and secrets. Of the twelve expeditions, only six of them successfully made landfall, and-of those-half of them were woefully unprepared for the terrors that awaited them there. Skull Island immediately ate up three of the six expeditions with the appetite of a full-grown_ Vastatosaurus rex_, which were ruling the landmass in Kong's absence. After the first three months of 1934, the three remaining expeditions returned home with some answers...and even fewer, with their very own lives.

It wasn't until the summer of that year that expeditions lead by Carl Denham personally that more of Skull Island's secrets were exposed and more lives were able to return to speak of them. One of them was that due to Skull Island being located on the Indo-Australian and Eurasian tectonic plates, the earthquakes there had produced massive fissures, which during the days of the dinosaurs, housed thermal vents. According to one hypothesis, these thermal vents kept Skull Island warm and tropical, allowing the dinosaurs there to survive when the asteroid that struck the Earth 65 million years ago caused a prolonged global winter that wiped out their neighboring mainland inhabitants and 70% of all life on Earth.

As time went on, 1935 was considered to be a turning point for the story of the creatures of Skull Island. At this time, due to an earthquake that sunk a small part of the island and killing five team members of the expedition that observed it, it was fully realized that the very same geological miracle that led to the survival of the dinosaurs there had also cursed the island to a watery grave.

While many people either saw this with a 'such a pity' or a 'good riddance' gesture, one man, however, saw this as both a threat and an opportunity.

Carl Denham, who became pretty wealthy due to him being paid to guide expeditions on Skull Island, didn't wish to see what made him rich and famous to sink and in turn, take his fame and glory along with it. While there was nothing he could do to stop the island's sinking, he did, however, start to make plans to capture and contain as many of Skull Island's most 'profitable' creatures as he could so that he could breed them and they could still exist, even after Skull Island sank beneath the churning waters of the Indian Ocean.

But there was one major problem. Due to the incident with King Kong in New York City and knowing how dangerous most of the creatures of Skull Island were, no zoo or aquarium in the world would even dare try to house and exhibit any one of those creatures. At those days, few zoos or aquariums were willing to take in a dangerous bull elephant or an aggressive bull shark respectively, and fewer or none were willing to take in creatures that were even worse. So Carl would have to try something or someplace else.

As he was trying to figure it out, Carl accidentally stumbled upon a German mining company that have lost their interest on a tropical island (located 207 miles off the coast of Costa Rica) of theirs and was part of a remote island chain (Muertes Archipelago) that not only were remote enough and cheap to buy, but was also larger and _more_ geologically stable than Skull Island. Isla Sorna was also full of feral pigs, goats, rats, carp, catfish and cattle that would satisfy appetites of the ravenous carnivores, making a sort of buffering effect for the herbivores could recover without the carnivores seriously affecting their numbers. Besides that, there was also six good-sized swamps for the aquatic creatures and fish, along with four chasms for the giant insects.

In short, it would be paradise for the creatures of Skull Island.

After he had bought Isla Sorna and started to organize his operations and teams (which went slowly), Carl realized that from the signs of trouble in Europe and the Pacific that another World War was gonna commence and it would interfere with his mission. After much careful bribing and other underhanded methods, Denham successfully setup operations on Isla Sorna and went off to Skull Island with eight large cargo ships with cranes, two fuel tankers that were heavily-converted to carry aquatic animals (after being very thoroughly cleaned), around six smaller boats, dozens of professional and heavily-experienced animal wranglers and other kinds of workers, dozens of mules, and 40 elephants with their mahouts (due to the terrain of Skull Island, mules and elephants would be _much more_ useful than any tractor or car would, along with many weapons (consisting of Luger P08 and Colt M1911A1 Government Model Pistols, Winchester Model 1897 Riot Shotguns, M1928 Thompson SMGs and Gewehr 1898 Bolt-Action Rifles) and restraining equipment.

In the fall of 1935, Carl's team landed on Skull Island's thumb, due to it having far less rocks and an actual coastline than the part of the island where the village is.

As the port was being quickly setup, Carl had his horticulturists pluck up every kind of plant that his creatures would need for both comfort and survival (such as_ Malamagnus vadum_ and_ Atercurisaurus_). While the collecting was hard work and stressful with the terrors of both the island and the beasts, none of the horticulturists lost their lives as they did the easiest part of the collecting. As they collected enough samples, all of the horticulturists with their samples went back to Isla Sorna via one of the smaller boats to plant the samples so that they would be ready for the animals coming in.

Once the horticulturists left and their base of operations now completed, the real work began. Taking the advice from both his animal wranglers and ecologists, Carl started on the smaller species of carnivores and herbivores of all sizes. While most of the animals were still definitely deadly and several of them either killed or injured some of his men, Denham was able to successfully capture, condition, and transport many of the smaller carnivores and various-sized herbivores. In the summer of 1936, Carl was able to ship the species listed in the following list:

25 Dragonskins or_ Varanus dracopellis_ (12 males and 13 females)

50 _Discus ora_ (20 males and 30 females)

32 Skull Island Fur Seals (12 males and 20 females)

28 _Osteodomus_ (13 males and 15 females)

30 _Lividuscutus_ (13 males and 17 females)

28 _Scutucaris_ (13 males and 15 females)

50 _Cunaepraedator_ (20 males and 30 females)

16 Skull Island Seagulls (7 males and 9 females)

28 _Peracerdon exitialis_ (13 males and 15 females)

32 _Limusaurus corrodomolluscus_ (12 males and 20 females)

12 _Aciedactylus mandocaris_ (4 males and 8 females)

13 _Nefundusaurus acerbus_ (5 males and 8 females)

12 _Tartarusaurus saevus_ (4 males and 8 females)

20 juvenile_ Brontosaurus baxteri_ (surprisingly nannied by a couple of the team's elephants, which went to Isla Sorna with the juveniles thanks to the advice of Carl's animal experts)

50 Skull Island Dung Bettles or_ Nigracassida_ (20 males and 30 females)

25 White Wedgeheads or_ Cuneatusoris alba_ (10 males and 15 females)

33_ Ligocristus innocens_ (10 males and 23 females)

12 _Ferrucutus cerastes_ (4 males and 8 females)

50 Skull Island Termites or_ Truxtermopsis difficilis_ (20 males and 30 females)

12_ Termito'saurus formicavoro_ (4 males and 8 females)

20 _Calcarisaurus ieiuniosus_ (5 males and 15 females)

12_ Lycaesaurus kirkii_ (4 males and 8 females)

12 _Brutornis_ (4 males and 8 females)

16 Green Carrion Parrots or_ Caropsitticus verdens_ (5 males and 11 females)

12 Red Carrion Parrots or_ Caropsitticus rufus_ (4 males and 8 females)

14 Great Carrion Parrots or_ Caropsitticus maximus_ (6 males and 8 females)

12 Fiery Carrion Parrots or_ Caropsitticus calidus_ (4 males and 8 females)

24 Dirt Turtles or_ Foeduchelys hospes_ (10 males and 14 females)

20 Inoxs or_ Inoculopalus edax_ (5 males and 15 females)

15 _Dirusuchus_ (5 males and 10 females)

20 _Udusaurus turpis_ (5 males and 15 females)

30 Skull Island Snappers or_ Inimicostium insula_ (10 males and 20 females)

90 Skull Island Rats (30 males and 60 females)

30 Moonspiders or_ Galeodes luna_ (10 males and 20 females)

50 Loggerhead Sea Turtles (20 males and 30 females)

50 _Furcidactylus_ (20 males and 30 females)

20 _Falcatops_ (10 males and 15 females)

70 _Incultulepas_ (20 males and 50 females)

20_ Ambulaquasaurus cristarufus_ (5 males and 15 females)

25_ Malamagnus vadum_ (10 males and 15 females)

30 Scorpio-pedes or_ Nepapede harpagabdominus_ (10 males and 20 females)

50 _Panderichthys malus_ (20 males and 30 females)

90 Morsel Fish or_ Ofella perpavulus_ (30 males and 60 females)

20 Needlemouths or_ Acusos cadaverosus_ (5 males and 15 females)

25 _Rapanatrix wootteni_ (10 males and 15 females)

90 Sparklesides or_ Micocallum pearci_ (30 males and 60 females)

50 Stink-fish or_ Foetidichthys hebeo_ (20 males and 30 females)

20 Skull Island Egrets (5 males and 15 females)

25 Great Grey Herons (10 males and 15 females)

50 Swamp-wings or_ Xamopteryx_ (20 males and 30 females)

20 _Avarusaurus populator_ (5 males and 15 females)

15 _Adlapsusaurus_ (5 males and 15 females)

50 _Pugiodorsus squameus_ (20 males and 30 females)

50 _Hebeosaurus torvus_ (20 males and 30 females)

15 _Hylaeornis maximus_ (5 males and 10 females)

15 juvenile _Asperdorsus bellator_

25 Tree-tops or _Sylvaceratops_ (10 males and 15 females)

20 Chaly-tops or_ Chalyceratops seradorsus_ (5 males and 15 females)

25 _Bifurcatops peritus_ (10 males and 15 females)

15 Arsartis or _Arsarticaedes agilis_ (5 males and 10 females)

15 _Atercurisaurus_ (5 males and 10 females)

20 _Monstrutalpus_ (5 males and 15 females)

16 Bear-Crocs or_ Ursusuchus bombus_ (6 males and 10 females)

50 Feather Devils or_ Pinnatudeamus pernix_ (20 males and 30 females)

25 _Aerosaurus verdens_ (10 males and 15 females)

30 Skull Island Gaurs (10 males and 20 females)

30 Dracos or_ Dracomicros hospes_ (10 males and 20 females)

30 Burglar Monkeys or_ Perfossor novus_ (10 males and 20 females)

After this shipment was sent off, not only did Carl and his team collected some more individuals of their previous collection, but also groups and individuals of the next part of the collection: the larger predators and the giant insects.

After the beginning of 1937, along with more loss of life, Denham and his team had captured and shipped off:

16 juvenile_ Vastatosaurus rex_

20 _Venatosaurus saevidicus_ (5 males and 15 females)

20 _Venatosaurus impavidus_ (5 males and 15 females)

20 _Foetodon ferrus_ (5 males and 15 females)

20 _Malevolusaurus perditor_ (5 males and 15 females)

15 _Scimitodon sagax_ (5 males and 10 females)

20 Carvers or_ Carocarptor interfector_ (5 males and 15 females)

16 juvenile _Piranhadon titanus_

20 Arachno-claws or_ Arachnocidis_ (5 males and 15 females)

20 _Decarnocimex_ (5 males and 15 females)

30 Weta-rexes or_ Deinacrida rex_ (10 males and 20 females)

20 _Deplector_ (5 males and 15 females)

20_ Carnictis sordicus_ (5 males and 15 females)

*Carl even sent a shipment of the bones of Kong's dead family to museums and universities for extra profit.

When the second shipment left, they got word that all of the animals from the first shipment have not only survived the trip, but were thriving in their new Isla Sorna paddocks and holding tanks. They also got word that Carl's hunch was right: World War 2 was starting to brew up and it wouldn't be long before the Pacific erupts too. In February 1939, Denham and his team left Skull Island with their last shipment before World War 2 began, which consisted of:

20 _Bidensaurus mactabillis_ (5 males and 15 females)

20 _Gladiodon igneospinus_ (5 males and 15 females)

20 _Megapede dereponecis_ (5 males and 15 females)

66_ Vultursaurus_ (30 males and 36 females)

20 _Diablosaurus rufus_ (5 males and 15 females)

25 _Dinocanisaurus_ (10 males and 15 females)

30_ Alatusaurus sanguideia_ (10 males and 20 females)

30_ Alatusaurus cinnabaris_ (10 males and 20 females)

30_ Alatusaurus pergrandis_ (10 males and 20 females)

30 _Alatusaurus scintilla_ (10 males and 20 females)

50 _Novusaurus biscutica_ (20 males and 30 females)

50 Trident Chameleons or _Chamaeleo cuspis_ (20 males and 30 females)

50 Chamelephants or_ Furcifer barrus_ (20 males and 30 females)

50 Honey-Tongues or_ Chamaeleo mellilingus_ (20 males and 30 females)

50 Fat Chameleons or_ Furcifer adipatus_ (20 males and 30 females)

20 Skull Island Hawks (10 males and 15 females)

15 _Terapusmordax obscenus_ (5 males and 10 females)

50 Skull Island White Bats or_ Noctadorior alba_ (20 males and 30 females)

As the years of WWII passed by, Carl and his team have acclimatized all of their animals to Isla Sorna and after years of gradually releasing them into the wild, all of the creatures were completely naturalized on the island after 1944 (with the herbivores grazing on their more productive island, with the carnivores feasting on the feral animals and fish that made them more than content). Shortly after WWII, Denham decided to build a small outpost to study the animals in their habitat, along with a port to supply it.

In the spring of 1948, Carl traveled back to Skull Island, hoping to save the natives (despite holding a grudge against them for murdering his soundman, Mike, in cold blood) from their impending doom when the island sank. When he got there, he found the entire village destroyed and the natives were all gone. Despite that, Carl and his team were able to capture 16_ Turturcassis_ (5 males and 11 females) and shipped them back to Isla Sorna.

He didn't knew it then, but when he and his team left Skull Island in April of that year, it would be the last time that both he and that island would meet again in this plain of existence. A week after they left, a massive earthquake registering 9.2 on the Richter scale sank the island, taking its creatures and other undiscovered secrets into the Indian Ocean. Despite that, several flying species were able to escape Skull Island's destruction and flew to nearby landmasses like Sumatra, where they settle and quickly become pests that interfere with the established ecosystem and local wildlife.

Isla Sorna remained largely undisturbed for a long time. And during that time, the island's ecosystem has reached to a form of ecological equilibrium that the animals hadn't experienced for a thousand years prior to their capture.

Carl Denham spent the rest of his life living on Isla Sorna before passing away at the age of 84 in 1982. Just before his passing, he left the ownership of Isla Sorna in his will to his grandson, Mike Denham, who promised his grandfather on his deathbed to look after the creatures.

In 1983, John Hammond had 'dreamed up' the idea to clone extinct dinosaurs from preserved DNA in fossilized amber. Hammond setup a research group, which included Sir Benjamin Lockwood and Doctor Henry Wu, to carry this dream into effect.

By 1985, Hammond had manage to attract enough investors to setup International Genetic Technologies, Inc. (or InGen for short), which was dedicated to the cloning of extinct life. Its mission was to be the world's premier researcher of leading-edge genetic and biological science and technology. Two years later, Hammond began construction of a amphitheater in San Diego so that the public could see several dinosaur species that were successfully cloned when it was opened. However, Hammond abandoned his idea of the amphitheater in 1988. He then decided to build what would become Jurassic Park on the island that he owned, Isla Nublar (which was located 120 miles off the coast of Costa Rica and 87 miles off the coast of Isla Sorna). He planned to have Isla Sorna (which would be dubbed as 'Site B') be the 'factory floor', which is where all the dinosaurs will be cloned and tested before being shipped to the park on Isla Nublar. Unfortunately, Hammond hit a major snag when Mike Denham, the owner of Isla Sorna, stubbornly refused to give the island over to him, even when the latter was offered a check of $50,000. Hammond later found out why when he saw a full-grown female_ Vastatosaurus rex_ roaring at him from the edge of a cliff on Isla Sorna while he was on Denham's privately-owned yacht.

Knowing that the jig was up, Mike let Hammond in on the history of Skull Island and how his grandfather had rescued many of its species and transported them to Isla Sorna before the island sank in 1948. Hammond then suggested a deal to Mike which the latter listened to before giving his answer: Wu and his fellow geneticists would be allowed to collect DNA samples from some of the Skull Island creatures on Isla Sorna to be cloned in exchange that none of the original animals will be removed from the island, while Isla Tacano (located southeast of Isla Sorna) will be chosen as 'Site B' instead. Mike eventually agrees to it, but he ordered his own team to keep a very close eye on Wu and his team (much to the latter's annoyance).

Between 1989 and 1990, InGen under Hammond successfully brings back via cloning several dinosaur species using their DNA samples that were harvested from fossilized amber. Excited by the implications, Hammond doubles his efforts to finish Jurassic Park on Isla Nublar. As part of his long-term goals, he also intends to eventually bring back extinct marine reptiles and pterosaurs.

From 1991 to 1992, Hammond creates a special branch of InGen that was designated as the Skull Island Branch to collect DNA samples from the Skull Island creatures on Isla Sorna and clone them on Isla Tacano before shipping them to Isla Nublar, which will house both the 'classic' dinosaurs and the cloned Skull Island creatures. Because Wu was able to collect 100% pure DNA samples from the creatures on Isla Sorna, the clones will come out as perfect recreations. But for the 'classic' dinosaurs, it would be different for them. Because their DNA structures were incomplete, Wu and his fellow Jurassic Park geneticists had to use the DNA from birds, lizards, crocodiles, snakes, and even frogs to fill in the gaps in the genetic codes that they had managed to recover from the fossilized amber, and many were altered to be more 'exciting' for the public, making them not look like the same creatures from the Mesozoic Era.

*_Velociraptor ingens_, for example, was a genetic chimera, whose genetic donors were_ Utahraptor ostrommaysi_, _Deinonychus antirrhopus_, the Komodo Dragon and the Golden Eagle.

By 1993, Jurassic Park is all but complete as a fully-functioning zoo with the animals listed below:

_Brachiosaurus ingens_

_Triceratops ingens_

_Ligocristus innocens_

_Ferrucutus cerastes_

_Parasaurolophus ingens_

_Gallimimus ingens_

_Dilophosaurus ingens_

_Tyrannosaurus rex ingens_

_Velociraptor ingens_

In order to curb fears and skepticism that such a park could work, Hammond invites several individuals to tour Jurassic Park so they can see for themselves before offering up their personal endorsements. Unfortunately, the park's computer programmer, Dennis Nedry, betrays Hammond by disabling nearly all of Jurassic Park's security, except for the Raptor Pen, as a distraction while he attempts to flee with the embryos of the nine species of dinosaurs on Isla Nublar in a cryocan that was disguised as a Barbasol shaving can at the behest of InGen's rival, BioSyn (who bribed him with $1.5 million dollars to help him with his financial problems). However, Nedry was killed when a fallen tree fell on him (and the embryos he stole were recovered by an InGen team a day later and put in cold storage, which will later be used for Jurassic World), but by then the damage was done. Nedry's action had caused the dinosaurs to kill most of the remaining workers at Jurassic Park. Hammond and his grandchildren, along with his game warden, Robert Muldoon, and the three experts he invited to Isla Nublar (Alan Grant, Ellie Sattler, and Ian Malcom) managed to escape the island. Afterwards, Jurassic Park is abandoned and a heartbroken Hammond orders both the InGen team on Isla Tacano to terminate all attempts to bring back the 'classic' dinosaurs and the Skull Island Branch from collecting DNA samples of the animals on Isla Sorna to be cloned. Unfortunately, several specimens of the 'classic' dinosaurs and pterosaurs had been brought back as listed below:

_Velociraptor ingens_

_Triceratops ingens_

_Gallimimus ingens_

_Metriacanthosaurus ingens_

_Styracosaurus ingens_

_Tyrannosaurus rex ingens_

_Parasaurolophus ingens_

_Dilophosaurus ingens_

_Euoplocephalus ingens_

_Segisaurus ingens_

_Pteranodon ingens_

_Mamenchisaurus ingens_

_Compsognathus ingens_

_Stegosaurus ingens_

_Coelurus ingens_

_Edmontosaurus ingens_

_Herrerasaurus ingens_

_Deinonychus ingens_

_Pachycephalosaurus ingens_

_Lesothosaurus ingens_

Unsure of what to do without new orders, they leave Isla Tacano and allow the fauna free reign over the environment.

In 1994, InGen was able to use their cloning technology to bring back several extinct plant species, which prove popular enough and gets them enough positive attention that they're able to weather both the scandal and financial loss of Jurassic Park's failure from the previous year.

A year later, Doctor Lewis Dodgson, the head of BioSyn's Research and Development Division, is arrested by the authorities when they find out he personally bribed Dennis Nedry to steal the dinosaur embryos on Jurassic Park. He is later charged with negligent homicide when it was discovered in BioSyn's files that he conducted a rabies vaccine test on farmers in Chile without their knowledge or consent, which led to at least ten casualties. Later that year, BioSyn becomes bankrupt.

Four years after it was abandoned to the 'classic' dinosaurs and pterosaurs, Isla Tacano has been overrun by these resurrected creatures, who have established a fully-functional ecosystem. With InGen having since alerted the public to the situation, it is decided by the United Nations to leave Isla Tacano alone and declare it off-limits to all. However, when Mike Denham went to the U.N and personally informed them of Isla Sorna, they decided to place all the Skull Island creatures living there under the Endangered Species Act and that the island be designated as a wildlife preserve. Unfortunately, a group of scientists (possibly former InGen employees) illegally cloned eleven species of 'classic' dinosaurs and pterosaurs that weren't on InGen's original list and set them loose on Isla Tacano:

_Ankylosaurus ingens_

_Corythosaurus ingens_

_Microceratus ingens_

_Ceratosaurus ingens_

_Dryosaurus ingens_

_Othnielia ingens_

_Hypsilophodon ingens_

_Stygimoloch ingens_

_Spinosaurus ingens_

_Cearadactylus ingens_

_Pachyrhinosaurus ingens_

This threatens the stability of the island's ecosystem. Although most of the world reacts to this news with indifference, members of InGen's Skull Island Branch take charge and go to Isla Tacano to remove most of the new dinosaurs and pterosaurs and transplant them to Isla Muerta. With only a few of the new dinosaurs and pterosaurs remaining on Isla Tacano, this stabilizes the island's ecosystem, though many in the media cynically joke that soon all of the islands in the Muertes Archipelago will be populated by dinosaurs.

In 1998, the illegal cloning of dinosaurs and pterosaurs on Isla Tacano is traced back to longtime InGen employee and Hammond's nephew, Peter Ludlow, who is arrested. During his interrogation, it is revealed that he believed that the extinct plant species that InGen resurrected wouldn't be enough to save the company from bankruptcy. Ludlow's plan was to clone those eleven species of dinosaurs and pterosaurs and then have them transported from Isla Tacano to the amphitheater at San Diego (which was dubbed as Jurassic Park: San Diego) once it's construction was finished without his uncle's oversight. Denham, who went to visit Ludlow in prison, bluntly told him that the amphitheater wouldn't work at all because both he and Hammond knew that the facility lacked the space to keep the animals comfortably housed.

The next year, the Masrani Global Corporation buys out InGen. Under the leadership of Simon Masrani, they begin making plans to succeed where InGen had previously failed in building a successful dinosaur theme park on Isla Nublar.

By 2000, both Isla Tacano and Isla Muerta boast thriving, robust ecosystems of cloned prehistoric life.

A year later, a B200T Super King Air carrying Alan Grant crashes on Isla Tacano. He and the other survivors of the crash are forced to brave the dangers of the island (including a_ Spinosaurus ingens_ that wasn't transported to Isla Muerta), before they are rescued by the U.S Navy and the Marine Corps.

In 2002, the InGen Security Division, led by Vic Hoskins, captures the remaining dinosaurs on Isla Nublar prior to the construction of Jurassic World. Also that year, Doctor Hank Mitchell, a close friend of Mike Denham, leads an expedition to Borneo to investigate sightings of 'giant apes' there, and discovers that King Kong's kind,_ Megaprimatus kong_, hadn't gone extinct at all and are living in the jungles of Borneo. Denham reports this to the U.N, who puts the 25-foot tall gorillas under the Endangered Species Act.

Three years later, Jurassic World is successfully opened to the public on Isla Nublar. Inspired by, and built over the original park, Jurassic World isn't just a combination of a biological preserve, safari, zoo and a theme park; it also functions as a luxury resort with hotels, restaurants, nightlife, and even a golf course. John Hammond and Simon Masrani cut the ceremonial ribbon together, and the former's dream is finally realized.

On Isla Sorna, the small outpost there is upgraded into a compound, complete with an all-weather landing strip. Also, InGen's Skull Island Branch has collected 100% pure DNA samples from half of the Skull Island animals living there for cloning purposes.

From 2006-2010, DNA samples from _Stegosaurus ingens_, _Stygimoloch ingens_, _Ankylosaurus ingens_ and_ Pteranodon ingens_ are collected to be used for Jurassic World while leaving said animals alone on Isla Tacano and Isla Muerta. Henry Wu and his fellow Jurassic World geneticists are also able to bring back six more species of dinosaurs and pterosaurs.

In 2011, John Hammond passes away due to natural causes at the remarkable age of 101.

A year later, the IBRIS (Integrated Behavioral Raptor Intelligence Study) Project is setup to study the intelligence of_ Velociraptors ingens_, while being overseen by Hoskins. Former Navy SEAL and Chief Special Warfare Operator Owen Grady is hired by InGen to train the raptors. One of the apparent aims of the IBRIS Project was for an attraction at Jurassic World when there was a set of raptors that were fully-trained, but Hoskins wanted to control them so that then can be used in military operations, which Owen strongly disagreed with.

By 2013, the raptors Blue, Charlie, Delta and Echo are born, who all imprint on Owen upon hatching. Later that year, Owen had trained them to follow 40 different commands from him.

In 2014, InGen's Skull Island Branch successfully clones a female _Piranhadon titanus_, which becomes a major star attraction at Jurassic World. Near the end of the year, the animals that Jurassic World has are:

_Ankylosaurus ingens_

_Allosaurus ingens_

_Apatosaurus ingens_

_Brachiosaurus ingens_

_Baryonyx ingens_

_Carnotaurus ingens_

_Dilophosaurus ingens_

_Dimorphodon ingens_

_Ferrucutus cerastes_

_Gallimimus ingens_

_Ligocristus innocens_

_Parasaurolophus ingens_

_Piranhadon titanus_

_Pteranodon ingens_

_Sinoceratops ingens_

_Stegosaurus ingens_

_Stygimoloch ingens_

_Triceratops ingens_

_Tyrannosaurus rex ingens_

_Velociraptor ingens_

By 2015, Jurassic World is massively successful, with guest satisfactions rates consistently in the 90s and profits overwhelmingly positive. Nevertheless, the perception that the 'classic' dinosaurs and pterosaurs (except for the three species of Skull Island fauna that were successfully cloned) are becoming too 'ordinary' a sight prompts several of Jurassic World's top administrators and businessmen (including Claire Dearing, who is Jurassic World's Operations Manager), to begin exploring genetically-modified hybrids, which are entirely original dinosaurs who are made up of the DNA of multiple pre-existing species. In addition, plans are made to open up a second Jurassic World on Isla Matanceros (which is the second-largest island in the Muertes Archipelago).

Later that year, Doctor Amanda White, a student of Henry Wu (who was working at his private lab on Isla Pena to create herbivore hybrid dinosaurs) personally creates the first successful carnivorous hybrid dinosaur. Dubbed as the_ Indominus rex_ (whose genome consisted of_ Tyrannosaurus rex ingens_, _Carnotaurus ingens_, _Giganotosaurus carolini_, _Rugops primus_, _Majungasaurus crenatissimus_, _Velociraptor ingens_, tree frog and cuttlefish), one of the pair cannibalizes the other. Due to incompetent management, the now isolated I-Rex is kept alone in it's cell for long stretches. Growing restless and increasingly becoming aberrant from a lack of both nurturing and contact with other animals, the I-Rex eventually stages a successful escape from it's cell, going on a rampage while causing chaos throughout the park. It is later found out that White had made a deal with Hoskins to privately weaponize the I-Rex in a grand scheme to have dinosaurs be used in U.S military operations. Owen Grady, along with former U.S Army Ranger and Sergeant First Class Adam Driscoll (who's also the grandson of Jack Driscoll and a close friend of both Mike Denham and Owen) lead the efforts to recapture it, but by the time the I-Rex is killed by the full-grown female_ Piranhadon titanus_ when it got too close to the edge of the swamp/lagoon enclosure that it lived in, the damage is done; Jurassic World is shut down, with Hoskins (who was mauled to death by Blue when he tried to use Owen's Raptor Squad to track down the I-Rex), along with 3 Jurassic World employees and ten ACU (Asset Containment Unit) troopers are killed (thankfully, none of the guests were killed or injured), while Simon Masrani is placed in a medical coma due to the injuries he received when he tried to stop White from leaving the park on a helicopter that contained her entire dinosaur hybrid research from her private lab when he found out about the deal that she made with Hoskins. Despite this, the plans to build a second Jurassic World on Isla Matanceros moves forward...along with plans for new (but much more stable) dinosaur hybrids.

A year after the I-Rex's rampage, InGen and it's affiliates are still smarting over the tidal wave of lawsuits and legal battles, and several parts of the company had to be shut down in the face of financial ruin. A manhunt begins as the FBI and Interpol search for Doctor Amanda White for her part in personally creating the_ Indominus rex_ and causing deaths by gross negligence. Meanwhile, Claire and Simon (who had woken up from his coma) are taken to court for their part in overseeing the I-Rex's development. Surprisingly, Henry Wu came to their defense. He stated to the entire court that if White hadn't put_ Majungasaurus_ (which is a dinosaur that is very well known to be a cannibal) DNA into the I-Rex's genome, this would've prevented it from both eating it's own sibling and being raised in isolation. And finally, Wu also stated that if White had disclosed the fact that she had put_ Velociraptor ingens_ DNA into the I-Rex's genome to both Claire and Simon, the two of them would have immediately placed extra security measures on the I-Rex's enclosure to prevent it from escaping. His statements helped Simon and Claire win the sympathy of both the judge and the jury, who decided to have them fined instead of serving prison sentences. Later that year, Claire setups the 'Isla Nublar Dinosaur Protection Group', which is a nonprofit organization that focuses on the preservation of the creatures on the island and advocating their rights as a species.

In 2017, it is discovered that Isla Nublar's volcano, Mount Sibo, is going to erupt, which will threaten both the dinosaurs and the Skull Island cloned fauna still on the island. This begins a lengthy discussion about whether or not action to be taken to save the animals on Isla Nublar.

During the summer of that year, Mike Denham and Hammond's former associate and fellow dinosaur enthusiast Benjamin Lockwood, begin to plan together to relocate the creatures on Isla Nublar to Sanctuary Island that the latter owned (which is larger than Isla Nublar, but slightly smaller than Isla Sorna and is located just outside the Muertes Archipelago). First, Mike contacts the big game hunter duo, Roland Tembo and Ajay Sidhu, from Mombasa, Kenya, whom he had worked with in the past, to be hired to led the expedition to Isla Nublar to rescue the creatures there (since he knew that the two of them were uninterested in money and they both have a strict moral code of honor). Mike then contact Simon and informs him of his and Benjamin's plan, who in turns contacts former ACU Commander Katashi Hamada (who was on a leave of absence back on the mainland when the 2015 Isla Nublar Incident happened), along with his fellow ACU crewmembers (who were also on leave on the mainland during the incident): Andrew Austin, Sarah Meyers, Jake Cooper, Carl Craig, Robert Miller, Josh Lee and Jack Spears to train the animal wranglers (after doing extremely thorough background checks on said wranglers) on taking down the creatures on Isla Nublar with non-lethal weapons and tactics. Lockwood, Denham and Masrani then contacts both the U.S Government and the Isla Nublar Dinosaur Protection Group and informs them both of their plan. Because of Claire's familiarity of the abandoned Jurassic World, she, along with Zia Rodriguez and Franklin Webb, are allowed to partake in the effort to rescue the creatures on Isla Nublar. Owen Grady also joins the effort in order to save Blue, Delta, Echo and Charlie, who are the only four remaining _Velociraptor ingens_ on the island. On June 22, 2017, the President of the United States of America and the United States Congress agreed to Lockwood, Masrani and Denham's plan to rescue the creatures on Isla Nublar and gives their rescue expedition a U.S naval escort in the form of the USS _Porter_, a Flight II _Arleigh Burke_-Class Guided Missile Destroyer. The day after that, the rescue expedition (consisted of twenty _Skull Island_-Class Landing Platform Cargo/Transport Ships (LPCTS) (which are basically the civilian variant of the U.S Navy's Flight I _San Antonio_-Class Landing Platform Dock (LPD). But unlike the naval variant, the _Skull Island_-Class is characterized by a large bridge area that is topped by an array of sensory equipment, including radar, sonar, radio antennae, and a singular large exhaust stack for the engines. The back half of the _Skull Island_-Class is taken up entirely by a large landing platform, which is used for both the ship's two Boeing-Vertol Model 234LR (Long-Range) Heavy-Lift Helicopters and additional cargo space. Overhanging the topdeck space are four large ship cranes that are used for loading and unloading cargo from the deck of this ship class. Below deck, the_ Skull Island_-Class from bow to stern is taken up entirely by cargo hold space. This ship class is also very unique in that it can take in a fleet of vehicles from the stern and then offload the very same vehicles through a pair of watertight doors) head on out to Isla Nublar.

The ground vehicles assigned to the rescue expedition were:

BAE Systems Caiman MTV (Multi-Terrain Vehicle)

M1084 Standard Cargo Truck

Drott 1500 Crutz-Crane

International 9100ix Daycab Semi-Truck

Kenworth T-800 Cage Truck

Unimog U5020 Standard Cargo Truck

Toyota 8FGU32 Forklift

Volvo NH12 420 Cage Truck

A week later, the rescue expedition arrives at Isla Nublar and immediately get to work. By the summer of 2018, the expedition is able to rescue 95% of the creatures and relocated them to Sanctuary Island. On June 22nd that year, Owen reunites with his raptor pack, but their reunion is cut short when they are ambushed by mercenaries led by the poacher Ken Wheatley, who captures all four of the raptors and shoots Owen with a tranq dart, leaving him for dead. Roland and Zia later find Owen, who is recovering from the effects of the tranq dart and informs them of what had happened. They track Wheatley and his group down to Isla Nublar's abandoned West Docks as they prepared to leave the island on the cargo ship _Arcadia_. And that's when Mount Sibo begins to erupt, causing Wheatley to order his crew to have the remaining 5% of the Isla Nublar creatures that they've captured to be loaded onto the ship as fast as they can. While this is happening, the rescue expedition is able to get off the island before it is engulfed in ash and lava as the same time as the _Arcadia_ (with Owen, Zia and Roland stowing away on said ship). Thankfully, all the dinosaurs, pterosaurs and the cloned Skull Island fauna were off Isla Nublar before it was too late.

Roland uses his radio to inform the USS _Porter _of their situation, which immediately intercepts the _Arcadia_. Dispatching two platoons of Marine Raiders to board the ship, said Marines managed to rescue Owen, Roland and Zia before they got themselves engaged in a firefight that left two of their own wounded and left 23 mercenaries dead before capturing both the ship, Wheatley and his surviving mercs.

Meanwhile, at the Lockwood Estate in California, Mike Denham had been keeping a close eye on Eli Mills, Benjamin Lockwood's assistant and head of the Lockwood Foundation for some time. He had become very suspicious of the man when he saw Mills met up with Gunnar Eversol, a black market auctioneer who's wanted by Interpol, at a nearby restaurant. The moment he heard of Mills' plan to have Wheatley and his crew capture as many of the creatures on Isla Nublar and have them transferred at the Lockwood Estate to be sold on the black market via an illegal auction for profit, Denham immediately informs Benjamin of his assistant's treachery, who in turn informs the FBI. Mills and Eversol watch the _Arcadia_ leave Isla Nublar on a screen in the former's office before the FBI burst in and arrests them both. During the interrogation, it turns out that Mills had been in contact with Doctor Amanda White and Hoskins prior to the 2015 Isla Nublar Incident, and that many of the buyers at the planned auction had direct ties to terrorist organizations. White is later discovered in the sub-basement of the Lockwood Estate, but she commits suicide before the FBI could cuff her. Mills, Eversol, Wheatley and his surviving crew are later sentenced to life imprisonment for their crimes, while the _Arcadia_, carrying the remaining 5% of the creatures from Isla Nublar that Wheatley and his crew have captured, sets off to Sanctuary Island with the rest of the rescue expedition.

Also in that year, the second iteration of Jurassic World is opened on Isla Matanceros. Led by Simon (who makes sure NOT to make the very same mistakes he did three years ago), it proves to be successful, though it suffers at slow growth rate at first due to an initially limited number of dinosaurs and the disaster at the original Jurassic World is still fresh in people's minds. Nevertheless, the new Jurassic World is running smoothly, and Doctor Henry Wu, Owen Grady, Claire Dearing, Adam Driscoll, and George Lambert (the new head of the InGen Security Division) all lend advice and support whenever they can.

On February 9th, 2019, Benjamin Lockwood passes away due to natural causes at the age of 104. In his will, he left the custody of both his estate and his granddaughter, Maisie Lockwood (who was secretly the clone of Benjamin's late daughter), in the hands of Claire Dearing, whom she and Owen treated her as their very own daughter.

In April of that year, Henry Wu and his fellow geneticists successfully clone their first extinct marine reptile:_ Tylosaurus ingens_. Meanwhile, Owen creates an attraction for his raptors that they're very comfortable with, while Adam and Zia nurture Matilda, who is the first female _Vastatosaurus rex_ to be successfully cloned by InGen. Over the course of the year, the park on Isla Matanceros (now dubbed as 'Jurassic World: Evolution') continues to grow. By year's end, it showcases all the dinosaur species and pterosaurs from Sanctuary Island, Isla Tacano and Isla Muerta (without removing any of the cloned animals from said islands). The best parts of the park are the cloned versions of the Skull Island fauna (with the original animals still living on Isla Sorna, which had been sarcastically dubbed as 'Skull Island 2' or 'Skull Island: Part 2' by the media) and the new dinosaur hybrids: _Sinoraptor ingens_, _Stegoceratops ingens_ and _Ankylodocus ingens_.

On Isla Sorna, many of the scientists stationed there had made many interesting discoveries on the Skull Island fauna living there. Here are some of the examples:

  * Nearly all of the Skull Island dinosaur species give live birth.
  * The bat-like Swamp-wing is actually a bizarre species of frog.
  * _Venatosaurus saevidicus_ is the ONLY predatory species that actively hunts adult _Brontosaurus baxteri_.
  * The _Terapusmordax obscenus_ is more related to the Naked Mole-Rat than the Bat family.

As for the animals on Isla Sorna as a whole, they have a much larger range and a bright future ahead of them than their ancestral home had.

**Author's Note:**

> I personally loved the Raptor Squad when I first saw them in Jurassic World, and I was deeply saddened at the deaths of Charlie, Delta and Echo. The reason why I had a female OC create the I-Rex instead of Henry Wu was because I liked him better in the first Jurassic Park film were he was shown as a decent man. Like many of you, I personally despised Eli Mills when I saw him in Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom and at what he tried to do. As much as I loved how Rexy tore the two-faced bastard apart, I wanted Mills to get arrested and answer for his crimes before he tried to murder Lockwood in cold-blood and sell any of the dinosaurs that Wheatley and his crew had captured on the black market, which is why I had my OMC (Mike Denham) discover Mills' treachery sooner and informs Lockwood, who in return calls the FBI. Also, in this version, the Indoraptor is never created.


End file.
